gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Josh Groban
Josh Groban es un actor, cantante y compositor estadounidense. Ha aparecido en varias ocasiones en la serie de TV de FOX Glee interpretándose a si mismo. Primera Temporada En algún momento antes de Acafellas, Josh accidentalmente "se hace amigo" de Sandy Ryerson en MySpace. Sandy entonces se obsesiona con Josh y frecuentemente le envía imágenes desnudo, canastas de comestibles, mechones de cabello y sonatas, y constantemente llama a Josh, incluso después de que Josh cambiara su número. Sandy invita a Josh a ver una presentación de Acafellas y, para sorpresa de Will y el resto de Acafellas, Josh acepta. Sin embargo, el sólo va para entregarle a Sandy una orden de restricción. Después de la presentación, Josh va detrás del escenario, felicita al grupo por rendimiento, y entrega la orden de restricción a Sandy . El asegura que lleva un guardaespaldas para mantener a Sandy lejos. Luego, Josh se ve seduciendo a la madre de Will , quién estaba ebria. Sin embargo, sus sentimientos por ella son desconocidos. Josh vuelve a aparecer en el episodio Journey, en el cual es elegido como uno de los jueces célebres de las Regionales, junto con Sue Sylvester, Olivia Newton-John, y Rod Remington. Al principio, Josh parece ser el único que apoya a New Directions, expresando que son el único grupo que cantó de corazón. Sin embargo, su opinión es ridiculizada por Olivia y Rod, y cuando Sue sorpresivamente discute con ellos en defensa del coro del McKinley High, Josh se une a Olivia y Rod para insultarla, por ser alguien que no encaja en ese grupo de personas célebres del jurado. Esto causa que Sue vote por New Directions para el primer lugar. Sin embargo, Josh, Olivia y Rod votan para darle los dos primeros lugares a Vocal Adrenaline y Aural Intensity. Relaciones Sandy Ryerson En algún momento, antes de Acafellas, Josh accidentalmente se hace amigo de Sandy Ryerson en MySpace. Entonces, Sandy se obsesiona con Josh, y frecuentemente le envía imágenes desnudo, canastas de comestibles, mechones de cabellos, sonatas, y constantemente lo llama, a pesar que Josh haya cambiado su número. Sandy invita a Josh a ver una presentación de Acafellas, y Josh acepta. Sin embargo, esto es tan sólo para que Josh pueda entregarle a Sandy una orden de restricción. Madre de Will El siente atraído románticamente y/o sexualmente a ella tras la presentación de Acafellas. Él le dice que él no se siente atraído por multitudes de adolescentes gritando y prefiere estar con una mujer madura y alcohólica como ella. Ella le dice que no puede tomar buenas decisiones, ya que está ebria, y Josh se siente inmediatamente atraído hacía ella. Sue Sylvester Durante Journey, Sue y Josh son parte del célebre jurado de las Regionales. Manteniendo su amor por las mujeres mayores, mientras discuten quién debería ganar, Josh procede a preguntarle a Sue si está soltera. A pesar de encontrar a Sue atractiva, Josh cree que la idea de que Sue sea considerada una celebridad es gracioso en comparación con los otros jueces, Oliva Newton-John y Rod Remington. Por lo tanto, la probabilidad de que tengan una relación es muy poco probable. Biografia Joshua Winslow Groban (Los Ángeles,27 de febrero de 1981) es un cantautor ybarítonoestadounidense. Cuatro de sus producciones como solista han sido certificadas multi-platino y en el 2007, fue nombrado como uno de los artistas con mas ventas en los Estados Unidos con mas de 21 millones de albumes vendidos. Hasta la fecha, ha vendido mas de 24 millones de copias en el mundo. Joshua Winslow Groban nació en Los Angeles, California el 27 de febrero de 1981. Su padre tiene ascendencia judía ruso-polacapero convertido al cristianismo y su madre es de ascendencia noruega. Chris, su hermano menor, nació el mismo día que él, pero cuatro años después.1 Debutó como cantante en séptimo curso, pero después lo dejo por unos años. Entre 1997 y 1998 asistió al centro Interlochen Arts Campen Michigan, siguiendo cursos de teatro musical, es cuando empezó a tomar lecciones de vocalización fuera de la escuela. Además, en 1998conoció a su mentor y productor David Foster. Asistió a Los Angeles County High School for the Arts y se graduó en 1999. Más tarde, se licenció en arte dramático en la Universidad Carnegie Mellon y un año después lo contratóWarner Bros. Recordsgracias a David Foster. Groban trabajó con Foster como cantante de ensayos en varios espectaculos muy reconocidos, incluyendo la entrega de Grammys de 1999, donde, como sustituto de Andrea Bocelli, ensayó "The Prayer" con Céline Dion. Carrera Groban dejó la Carnegie Mellon school después de sólo cuatro meses de su primer semestre cuando Warner Bros. Records le ofreció un contrato de grabación. Con respecto a él, Foster dijo: "Amo su habilidad natural para el pop y el rock arena, pero amo aún más sus sentido para los clásicos. Es una verdadera fuerza musical con la que se debe de contar".2 Por lo tanto, bajo la influencia de Foster, su primer álbum se enfocó más al estilo clásico, con canciones como "Gira Con Me" y "Alla Luce Del Sole". Bajo el cuidado de Foster, Groban actuó en "There For Me" con Sarah Brightman en La Luna World Tour en 2000–2001 , protagonizado por ella en su concierto en DVD: "La Luna". Poco después interpretó "There For Me" con Sarah Brightman y "For Always" con Lara Fabianpara la película Inteligencia Artificial. Asimismo, comenzó a participar en numerosos espectáculos benéficos como "The Andre Agassi Grand Slam Event For Children", junto a Elton John, Stevie Wonder, Don Henley y Robin Williams, The Corrs o Ronan Keating; "Muhammad Ali's Fight Night Foundation"; "The Family Celebration" (2001) para la lucha contra el cáncer; e hizo una incursión en la televisión en un capítulo de Ally McBeal. Su primer disco salió en 2001, Josh Groban y el año siguiente consiguió un disco de oro. En febrero de 2002, actuó en la ceremonia de clausura de los juegos olímpicos de invierno con "The Prayer" conCharlotte Church; en noviembre de este año apareció en un especial en la PBS y en diciembre cantó en el concierto del premio Nobel de la paz en Oslo y en el Vaticano para el concierto de navidad. Noel fue el disco más vendido del 2007 con más de 5.000.000 copias. Obras de caridad Junto a su mentor David Foster, Groban ha actuado en varios eventos caritativos como VH1 Save the Music (2005), Tsunami Aid: A Concert of Hope (2005), Fifth Adopt-A-Annual Minefield concert (2005), 2nd Annual Grammy Jam (2005), Live 8 (2005), The Heart Foundation Gala (2005), y David Foster and Friends Charity Gala (2006). Gracias a una visita a Sudáfrica con Nelson Mandela en 2004, creó la Josh Groban Foundation para ayudar a niños con necesidades educacionales, sanitarias y artísticas.3 Mandela lo eligió como Embajador Oficial de su proyecto 46664, a favor de las víctimas del SIDA en África. Recientemente participó en el remake de la canción We Are The World para ayudar a las víctimas del terremoto de Haití (2010). Discografía http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Josh_Groban&action=edit&section=5 editarConciertos y contribuciones varias *Josh Groban In Concert - 2002 *CHESS: Actors' Benefit Fund Concert - 2003 *Live At The Greek - 2004 *Come Together Now - Hurricane Relief Concert - 2005 *Josh Groban Tour - 2007 *Sarah Brightman: La Luna: Live in Concert (DVD) - 2001 *''A.I. - Artificial Intelligence'' - 2001 *''Enchantment'' - 2001 *''Prelude: The Best of Charlotte Church'' - 2002 *''Enchantment: Charlotte Church'' (DVD) - 2002 *''Duets'' con Barbra Streisand - 2002 *''Concert for World Children's Day'' (DVD) - 2003 *''Troya'' BSO - 2004 - "Remember" con Tanja Tzarovska *''El Expreso Polar'' BSO - 2004 - "Believe" *Hurricane Relief - Come Together Now: "Alla Luce Del Sole" & "Tears in Heaven" - 2005 *''Lady in the Water'' - 2006 - "Mi Mancherai (Il Postino)" *''Barbara Cook at the Met'' (CD) - 2006 *American Music Awards - 2006 con "February Song" *Kennedy Center Honors - 2006 con "Music of the Night" *Nelly Furtado: - 2009 - Mi Plan con "Silencio" *We are the world: Haiti: - 2010 varios artistas. *''Straight to you Tour'': - 2011 *Televisión *''Ally McBeal. Cuarta temporada en "The Wedding" con la canción "You're Still You", y quinta temporada en "Nine One One" con la canción "To Where You Are". *Glee'', primera temporada en "Acafellas", interpretándose a sí mismo y en "Journey" como parte del jurado en las Regionales. *Cine En una comedia llamada Crazy, Stupid Love,. , una película protagonizada por Emma Stone y Steve Carell , publicado el 29 de julio de 2011, Groban interpretó a un personaje llamado Richard, un abogado de desvergonzado y nerd.Recientemente Groban ha cantado en una serie de sketches cómicos en los programas de después de hora, incluyendo Jimmy Kimmel Live , The Late Show con David Letterman , (donde se realizó el "Top Ten List":. "Las diez canciones de Josh Groban Rechazado) y Esta noche, el Show con Jay Leno. Categoría:Personajes Invitados Categoría:Jueces en Competencias de Coro Categoría:Actores Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Musicos que cantan canciones de Glee Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Estrellas Invitadas Categoría:Actores Menores Categoría:jueces de las regionales